


Steven Universe Relationship, AU, and crossover inspirations.

by TheAnomalyExpert



Category: Other fandoms - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnomalyExpert/pseuds/TheAnomalyExpert
Summary: These are for people that want to write crossovers, AU´s, and relationships with our favorite magical boy Steven Universe & friends. Hope this will be useful to new writers.





	1. SU/Slenderman crossover inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> The way anyone writes it will make it take place any where in the SU timeline, I just write the inspiration.

The plot goes like this:  
Onion is in the Beach City forest late at night.  
He comes across a drawing of the Slenderman, but after walking deeper into the woods he finds more drawings all the while having the feeling he is being watched and followed.  
Onion encounters the Slenderman and runs for his life across the forest facing many obstacles along the way.  
After managing to barely escape the creature when he entered Beach City, Onion decides to go to Steven and the Gems in the morning to let him know of a monster in the forest that needs to be taken care of.  
(The rest is up to the writer of my inspiration).


	2. SU/Dead Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crossover inspiration takes place after Dead Rising 4, and because of gem interference with history, many DR characters were born earlier but once again anywhere in the SU timeline to anyone who writes.

Survicon is being announced in Empire City and the Steven & the Crystal Gems decide to go, but while there zombie outbreak extremists decide to launch an outbreak with a version of the zombie parasite mutated by gem technology the extremists found to make it immune to the current vaccine, and give it more mutation abilities. Frank West, who was selected to give out a speech as to why the government was responsible for the creation of the parasite, teams up with Crystal Gems to find out who caused the outbreak and rescue any survivors before the city gets firebombed.

Challenges:  
1\. Pearl must be skeptical on the functionality on combo weapons then be distraught that they work better than she originally thought.

2\. Steven must kill some zombies (and if possible rogue survivors and whatever military personnel).

3\. Steven tries to cure a zombie with his spit but fails.

4\. The gems ride in a combo vehicle.

5\. Connie can be in this (but not required to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have is a few rules for anyone who is inspired to write this: 1. No Beach City Resident can die in this to make the story only to look like a once in a lifetime crossover and so the city can rebuild. 2. Frank West must have interactions with the Gems. And 3. The gems have to see at least ONE psychopath die.


	3. SU/Fallout

In this crossover the plot could go like this; The entire town of Beach City and many other citizens near the town were selected by Vault-Tec and the Government to be one of the few towns with a vault meant for the local populace since with nuclear war on the horizon and the resource crisis becoming worse, the new vault had been approved to make sure the town could endure for generations until the surface becomes habitable again, but unbeknownst to the population of Beach City or the Crystal Gems is that Vault-Tec has somehow acquired an untested gem artifact with a powerful property; to stop the speed of time when its energy is directed through whatever device.

When the bombs are about to drop, all the citizens of Beach City manage to get to vault on time due to a respectful amount of drills. In the vault, the citizens and gems go through the depressurization procedures(even though gems obviously don´t really need to go through the process, the CG´s don´t want to create more stress than there is right now), but in reality this was just to test the newly found gem artifact found by Vault-Tec to experiment to see what it would do to humans in long periods of time.

After over 225 years of staying in a still-full sleep, the artifact finally breaks, and the citizens and CG´s find a way out of the vault and see what happened to Earth...

(Plot up to the inspired writer)


	4. A Leggy/Padparadscha fluff inspiration

A story where after Lars and the Off-colors come to earth, later Leggy crash lands near Beach City, she explains to the CG´s that her platoon left her in space even though they clearly saw her.  
The Crystal gems let Leggy join them, and when the Off-colors visit the CG´s Leggy and Padparadscha meet, and to keep a long explanation short; It´s love at first sight. The 2 get along very well like for example Paddy lets Leggy very often let her carry her, cuddle together, and sometimes nap while hugging each other. After several months of being in a relationship, they have their first kiss and while they are kissing they FUSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more fluffy antics and plot are up to the inspired writer.


	5. Steven Universe & Momswap Stevens fandom AU (Technical crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is recommended to be canon until after Steven discovers his mother is Pink Diamond, so post ´A single pale rose´. And the idea was inspired by this post from Tumblr:
> 
> Link:chekhovdraws.tumblr.com/post/176644371566/ive-seen-a-lot-of-momswap-stuff-with-steven-and

Steven and the Gems come back from a mission where the Crystal Gems come back with a supposed unactive prototype gem device that could grant the holder the out loud words of whatever the device hears with earshot, for some reason Steven wonders what would´ve happened if his dad didn´t become a rock star, and unbeknownst him 3 other Stevens went on the same kind of mission and wondered the same thing out loud while holding the device at the same time...

After Steven is transported to his wish dimension right outside Beach City and comes face to face with other Stevens from different mothers like Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond all holding the same device. After a complicated conversation, the Stevens decide that their best help would be the Crystal Gems, they walk through Beach City to the temple and see many differences about the town like (differences are up to the writer).

While navigating through Beach City, the 4 get attacked by a corrupted gem, and since all the 4 Stevens all have experience with gem monsters they manage to defeat it rather easily. When the Crystal Gems made up of Rose, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst come along to handle the monster, they only see that 4 fourteen-year-old boys that look similar in many ways in front of the monsters gem. After interrogating the Stevens and many important pieces of info about the Earth that needed to be handled, the Gems agree to help them back to their homes but fully unaware that a greater threat is coming their way, and not from this world or others...

(Rest of the plot is up to the inspired writer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue, Yellow, and White Steven must be from a well-known mom-swap AU. And since this is an inter-dimensional travel story some sort of threat should (but not required to) be seen. And for those wondering what happened to Greg, the answer is he´s not the same man that we know of since we know he´s not in a position like our Greg.


	6. Ultimate Amethyst AU

An AU where not only Amethyst emerges on time to join her fellow amethyst sisters, she also is another ¨Ultimate Quartz¨ instance just like Jasper, and because of this, she was on the Homeworld side of the Rebellion, she was quite a trump card, and that was increased when Jasper emerged & she was back-to-back partners with Amethyst. After the Rebellion she is reassigned to Yellow Diamonds court, and until this AU´s events of ´The Return´ Amethyst gets assigned with Jasper to escort Peridot and the informant Lapis Lazuli to Earth to check on the Cluster, and encounter the remnants of the Crystal Gems there... (Rest is up to the inspired writer)

Challenges: Make an Original Gem character that replaces the ´Amethyst of the CG´s´, also a backstory too.

Make the personality of Amethyst here a combination of her classic personality and Jaspers vengeance.

Write some interaction between Amethyst and the Famethyst here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine the unlikeliest of stories for SU, OKAY?


	7. Steven Universe/Venom (Movie 2018) crossover

In this crossover, the plot goes out like this; Steven goes to the fry stand and overhears that Ronaldo is investigating a monster called ¨The Demon of San Francisco¨ that has been killing criminals by biting off their heads, Steven shows a picture of the ¨Demon¨ to the gems and Pearl & Garnet immediately recognize it as an alien called a Klyntar, a race of alien parasites that to bond with hosts to provide sustenance until they are useless to them. After explaining to Steven and Amethyst what the heck a Klyntar is, the gems set out to San Francisco to get rid of it before it can bring more any of its kind to Earth.

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Eddie asks Venom if he has ever seen any other alien races before he was brought to Earth by the LIFE Foundation, Venom responds that they heard from older symbiotes that there is a race of rocks that could project light, and explains they heard that the dozens of symbiotes who went on their planet only 6 symbiotes came out, almost dying of starvation and being hosts to beings that were deader than rock then killing their hosts due to their worthlessness to their needs, and with Intel that the race did tests on them and conquers other planets leaving them lifeless, then Eddie asks Venom if there was a distinct possibility that they could come to Earth, Venom only says he hopes not.

Challenges;  
1\. The gems have three plans to find Venom; Set up a fake crime, be a victim of a crime, or find a crime to spy on.

2\. The gems use a wailing stone to weaken Venom.

3\. Steven tries to settle things after seeing through the news archives websites that Venom is in a very twisted way, a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don´t think creatively, who will?


End file.
